nagffandomcom-20200213-history
Sprites
About sprites and sprite tab When you make your character you also create and name your guardian sprite. Your guardian sprite does many things like crafting you armor and weapons and even assisting in battle. Many rare pieces of equipment can only be done via sprites aka yellow weapons. There is several types of sprites: Plainswind, Starsand, Peakhorn, Blacksoul, Emeraldsea, Windblade, Treesguard, Lifelight, Redflame and Icedust. Your guardian sprite comes with a main skill such as a type of armor or weapon crafting then has two gathering skills to aid the crafting and the last skill is salvaging. A skill-loss pill can be used to forget a skill that your sprite has and learn another one via purchasing books in the Item Mall. When you start off your sprite is level 1. Build up it's skills via collecting and training in order to fill out it's experience bar. Once it is full you need to be a certain level to upgrade your sprite. First evolution: Level 21 Second evolution: Level 51 Third Evolution: Level 71 You should automatically get the quests detailling how to upgrade your sprite and where. (Usually at Yobelia in Ilya). Moods Your sprite's mood affects it's production. You can only summon a sprite if it's mood is happy or higher. Chat with your sprite regularly to increase it's mood. There are five different moods: Elated When a Sprite is Elated, it will have a significant EXP increase that will allow more leveling, it makes the chance of an event much higher, and it will complement you and say happy things while moving around frequently . Highest chance of success in collection or making objects. Happy When your Sprite is in a Happy mood, it has a slight EXP increase, it has a decent chance of an event, and it still says thing on how happy it is while moving around but not as frequently as if Elated. High chance of success in collecting or making objects. Events can be good or bad, the lower the mood, the higher chance of a bad event. Normal This is the mood your sprite will begin on, a Sprite in a Normal mood will have a normal EXP gain, a normal event percentage, and will move around. Sad Your Sprite will become sad when one of these 2 things happen: a) You push your sprite to collect/make/salvage/etc to extremes without breaks. b) You sprite has an bad event or messes up badly. When its sad the gathering rate will be lower then normal, there is virtually no chance of an event, and will seldom move, it will also say depressing things or how sad it is. When sad and instructed to craft an item it will always say depressing things, however if they are not outright 'bad' they are considered 'good' "Just do the best you can." for example. Depressed When your sprite repeatedly gets a bad event it may go into an even worse mood then the above. The changes involve a heavy loss in gathering rate and summoning the Sprite is not possible. Cosmetic changes will involve your sprite looking angry and it's chat dialog will become very sad and hateful, although chatting with it in this mood can still boost it's happiness. When it is depressed it may run away and you will lose Sprite Messenger reputation although it will always come back in a sad mood. Sprite Alchemy Alchemy is done via purchasing two types of alchemy clay: Ordinary Alchemy Clay (called O-Clay) and Magic Alchemy Clay (M-Clay). Press 'Alchemy' to view the alchemy tables which will roll at a certain time every single day. O-Alch: Uses O-Clay to give normal in game items such as Saphael stones, talent fragments and a chance to win M-clay. M-Alch: Uses M-clay to give premium items that are usually sold in the Item Mall such as vanity items, clovers, teleport stones and gift boxes. Every Thursday is the legacy table where there is a chance to win legacy sets. Sprite Praising: Tells you what the sprite's are praising based on the Japense days. There is a myth that the sprite praising can affect a certain type of sprite's chances of winning in alchemy. Details Tab The bar at the top is your sprite's experience bar. Hover over the stars to see which point all skills get maxed out at. Once the bar is full and you are of sufficient level, you can upgrade your guardian sprite only. Other sprites cannot be upgraded. Relationship: When your sprite has 'event' the event could have an effect on your relationship. The higher the relationship the less it will cost to craft things. Stamina: If your sprite runs out of this you cannot do anything with it. Replenish with various sprite items such as magic honey-glazed biscuits or sprite doughnuts. Events can also affect stamina either addign more or depleting it. Stamina replenishes over time if the sprite is left alone. All other bars are the bars of experience for your sprite's particular skill. Sprite Equipment: You can attach weapons, accessories and a cape to your sprite as well as sprite clothing. Right click to summon your sprite then right clickt he blue face to put your sprite into duel mode in which it will use the equipped weapon. Any weapon can be attached and different weapons let your sprite gain different skills. Sprite Emblems Sprite emblems can be attached to give different benefits to you when your sprite is summoned. Sprite furniture A crafting table of some sort must be equppied for your sprite to craft. Other furniture grants different benefits. Duel Tab With Guardian sprites there is a duel tab which contains 5 things. Join: This makes your sprite join the sprite arena. Exit: When your sprite has joined sprite arena and is waiting, click this to exit. Lucky Star: Select 5 different numbers then choose 'Place Bet' to enter into the Lucky Draw. It is done every saturday at a certain time and the winner gets the amount stated in the 'Cumulative Prize' section. You can also auto-pick the numbers in which random numbers are selected for you. This can be done as many times as you want until you press place bet. Set MSG (Message) Click this to set your sprite's victory message upon winning in the arena. 'Adventure: ' Select this to join Sprite Adventure. Experience Sprites gain experience through collecting, crafting, or training each skill. After gaining enough experience, the sprite will level that skill, which may open up new collection, crafting, and training possibilities or allow it to salvage items of the new higher level. Gaining experience also fills up the Star Bar at the top of the details tab in the sprite window. After filling this bar up and the player character having the sufficient level, the main sprite is able to evolve by completing a relevant quest. For other sprites, releasing the sprite at any altar after the bar is full will give the player Sprite Messenger fame and a box with random rewards delivered through the mail. Below is a chart showing the experience the sprite needs to level each skill as well as the total experience from level 1. In my experience it is faster to craft items for experience (both skill and sprite experience) than it is to train the sprite in a skill. You get more experience and it is a lot quicker than training. However when you reach the high levels of crafting it will take a LOT more materials to craft an item for skill points than just training the sprite. So, if you are short on materials or cannot get a lot of the rare materials it is easier to train the sprite. Category:Basics